Miracle
by Lady Torrent
Summary: Yaoi. *revised* I don't know what to put for the summary... I'm not good at these... You'll just have to read and find out! Review please!


  
Miracle  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Ronin Warriors. ::snaps fingers::   
  
  
A/N- This story is written and dedicated to SHADOW! You're awesome, and I'm really sorry it took me so long to write! Please forgive me! This is a little Kento/Sage fic. It's yaoi... meaning guys liking guys so if you don't like this kind of thing don't read it! This is the first time I've done that pairing so have mercy on me... and on with the story.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kento looked around the woods that were behind the mansion as he walked.   
A light wind rustled the green leaves on the trees.   
He sighed as he thought about his non-existent love life. Kento had feelings for both Cye and Sage, but Cye was his main target.   
Sage was way out of his league and Kento knew the blond would never reciprocate those feelings. It would take an absolute *miracle*!   
Cye was his best friend and Kento could tell him anything. Usually.   
Kento wasn't sure how either would react. If he were to be rejected by Cye, he didn't know what he'd do. It would just be too much for him.   
He walked into a clearing and immediately noticed the blond swordsman.  
Somehow, Kento had just ended up here. He hadn't actually intended on coming here in the first place.   
Sage was sitting on a large flat rock and was obviously meditating. Sage turned his head to the larger warrior, watching him.   
Kento managed a smile, not having a clue as to how Sage had known he was there.   
The blonde's back had been to him. But then again, that was a weird trait that Sage possessed. Sage raised an eyebrow, his hands resting on his knees. "Did you come to get me?" Sage asked, knowing it had to be about lunchtime.   
Kento sat on the rock, pulling apart a large leaf. "No... I was just thinking and kinda ended up here." Kento replied, and then quickly added as an afterthought, "Although, I'll leave if you don't want me here." Kento looked down at the leaf, missing the ghost of a smile that crossed Sage's features.   
"Why don't you tell him, Kento?" Sage asked, running a hand through his blond hair.   
"Tell who what? What are you talking about?" Dark blue eyes met ice blue.   
"Give me a break Kento. You don't hide the feelings you have toward him very well. Just tell Cye how you feel." No matter how much it hurts me... Sage thought to himself, and softly added. "Just tell him."   
Kento smiled at the blond. "Thanks Sage. I'll see ya later." Kento got to his feet and jumped down from the rock.   
Sage forced a smile. "Yeah... see ya. And Kento? Good luck." Sage watched Kento smile and start back toward the mansion, his smile fading.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kento walked back to the mansion at a quicker pace than when he left. Kento, with encouragement from Sage, was determined to tell Cye. He pulled the back door open and found the kitchen empty. He wandered into the living room and found Cye sitting on the couch.   
With Ryo. Locked at the lips.   
Kento blinked a couple times, his mouth hanging open. He quickly turned and left the house, passing the blue haired archer on the way.   
"Hey Ken... what's wrong?" Rowen asked, and turned to watch as Kento ignored him. He shook his head and went inside, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the living room and glanced at Cye and Ryo. "Geez. Can't you guys at least wait until I get home?" Rowen grinned, pulling Ryo off Cye to give him a quick kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
How had he *not* noticed?   
Did Sage send him to tell Cye as a cruel joke?   
Kento didn't think Sage would do that... no, for once in his life, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Somehow, he ended up back in the clearing with Sage. He hadn't even gone in the same direction that time! How in the hell did he end up here?   
Sage was sitting Indian style on the rock, arms crossed, eyes closed, and his head slightly bowed. His hair was being blown by the light wind.   
"What happened?" Sage suddenly asked, his eyes not opening.   
"Uh... him and Ryo are..." Kento's voice trailed off.   
Sage opened his eyes and picked his head up to look at Kento. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sage's eyes switched to the trees.   
"Don't worry about it. You weren't the one that liked someone way out of your league." Kento sat down, sighing heavily.   
"Actually, I do..." Sage smiled slightly, then added, "And Cye is *not* way out of your league." Sage turned his head to look at him.   
"Then what's wrong with me? Why does everyone always end up liking you or Cye and not me? Am I really that bad?" Kento asked, his chin in his hand. "And Cye was my only shot."   
"Cye was *not* your only shot. Kento, you underestimate yourself. The reason it seems that everyone falls for me and Cye is because we're more in their league than you are." Sage ran a hand through his hair.   
Kento's eyebrows knit together in thought. "Are you saying that-" Kento was cut off as Sage's lips covered his. Kento sat still for a shocked minute, before slowly kissing back. Then he pulled away, confused. "Wait. Why'd you tell me to tell Cye if you-"   
Sage smiled slightly. "I told you to do that because I thought you'd be happy. That's all that really matters to me."   
Kento smiled. "I got my miracle."   
Sage's eyebrows knit together, and he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What?"   
"Never mind." Kento grinned, and pulled Sage to him for another kiss.   
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked it... Sorry if you thought anyone was a little out of character or anything little like that. If there was something you didn't like, or something you really liked about the story, just let me know! But please be nice! Thanks! Again, SHADOW, I'm soooo sorry it took so long!   
   
~Lady Torrent~  
  



End file.
